


His Butler, Stressed

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Early Work, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Demon Ciel has grown bored and stressed due to work but an idea pops into his mind, and it involves Sebastian and the other men under him.





	His Butler, Stressed

**His Butler, Stressed**  
_Plot:_  
_Demon Ciel has grown bored and stressed due to work but an idea pops in to his mind, and it involves Sebastian and the other men under him._  
Pairing: Sebastian, Pluto, Baldroy  &Finian  
**^^Smutty Yaoi^^**  
My second yaoi story(Written/started). Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. But if I did, there'd be more Pluto.

 

**~Movie view~**

 

"Bills, bills, OH look more bills!" Growled Ciel, the master. Ciel's desk was covered with paperwork. He's been work for ten hours straight with no breaks. "Why the hell are there so many bills?! XXX Ladies? alcohol? Cigarettes?! Big fluffy teddy bears?! Who the bloody hell has been buying all this useless rubbish!?" Ciel's hissy fit was redirected from his important work, to an intrusive duo, Finian, the gardener, and Baldroy, the chef. Both of whom were covered in dust and soot. Ciel couldn't believe these two and he was already so pissed he couldn't see straight, now he's gonna be cross eyed for the rest of his life. "WHAT!?"

"Young master." Sebastian, the butler, walked in. "They...blew up the kitchen." Both Sebastian and Ciel glared at the duo. "Again..." Ciel laid his head on his desk and thought about what to do. The silence was killing Fin and Baldroy, they feared that Ciel thinking of ways to fire them. They glanced at each other frequently but avoided Sebastian's eyes as he was extremely angry at them and his glare was like needles on a sword. A loud bark from, outside, broke the silence which caused the four to crowd around the window, behind Ciel's desk.

They saw Pluto, the guard dog, humping a trespasser. The trespasser had long red hair and a long red coat but that’s all they could see from they're position.

"Sebastian...get rid of him. Now." said an annoyed Ciel.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room. Moments later, Sebastian was dragging the trespasser, who was beaten black and blue, by his hair to the gate with one hand. Sebastian threw him over the gate and turn his attention to Pluto, human form, who was humping his leg. Sebastian lifted Pluto to his feet by his chin then Sebastian stood behind Pluto, held his waist and gave him a kiss on the neck. During the kiss, Sebastian jerked Pluto off. Pluto was pleasantly surprised at the sudden burst of affection from Sebastian. Sebastian pulled Pluto close so that Pluto could feel his clothed dick rub against his butt. It didn't take long for Pluto to cum, including the past event he was already closed. "How was that?" Sebastian said annoyed breaking the kiss. Pluto barked and licked Sebastian's face. Sebastian could feel that Pluto was still hard. "Well, I can't have you humping insight. What kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't stop a sexually active demon dog?"

Sebastian let go of Pluto, undressed his lower half then he folded them neatly on a nearby hedge. Pluto stared and observed Sebastian body, he had an eleven point eleven-inch cut penis with bolder balls that hung low. When Sebastian placed his clothes down, Pluto got a glimpse of Sebastian's ass, Pluto knew he'd never get the chance to tap that but he could still think about it. Sebastian turned to face Pluto, Pluto got close and started licking his dick. Sebastian, holding his dick, shoved it into Pluto's mouth and began to hump his maw. Pluto was having trouble breathing with just four inches down his throat. "Breathing through your nose will help." Pluto took that into consideration so, he breathed through his nose and it did help. Sebastian forced three more inches down Pluto's throat, he wasn't planning on being gentle with the dog.

After a couple of minutes, Sebastian was stone hard, so he pulled out of Pluto's mouth. Pluto knew what he needed to do, he bent over exposing his rear-end to Sebastian and waited for him. Sebastian thrusted four inches into Pluto and rammed six more inches into him. Pluto barked from the pain but he like this new treatment. Sebastian seized Pluto's hips and forcefully thrusted into and out of him. Sebastian kept a vicious pace as he banged the guard dog, after a while, Pluto didn't feel any pain in his ass. After fifteen minutes, Sebastian filled Pluto's ass with demon cum then he pulled out of Pluto's ass. Sebastian pulled out a tissue and whipped his dick clean then he put his cock back in his pants. Sebastian walked back to the manor leaving Pluto bent over a hedge with cum leaking out of his ass.

Ciel smirked as he watched Sebastian return from his "duty". Ciel glanced over at the two troublemakers, both of them had very noticeable boners. "Enjoyed the show?" Ciel looked up at them smirking. "I've decided on your punishment, you're to be naked whenever your inside cleaning...or...just whenever you're inside."

"WHAT!?" Baldroy and Finian were in perfect harmony.

"Would you rather be the guard dog's "plaything"?" The doors to Ciel's office opened, Sebastian walked in and bowed.

"Young Master, all has been taken care of. " Sebastian stood upright.

"Perfect timing Sebastian, your little session with Pluto gave me the proper punishments for these two...and you." Ciel turned to face Sebastian, who was shocked but interested. "We'll discuss that later, as for you two, I'll give ten seconds to undress yourselves before I have **Pluto** do it!" The duo quickly undressed, starting with their shirts and traveling south. When they were butt-naked, they folded their clothes then used them to cover their private parts and waited for further instructions. "Now put your clothes down and start hand scrubbing the kitchen! When you're finished with that you can hand scrub the rest of the manor." They reluctantly set their clothes down but used their hands to cover up as they ran out of the room.

"And what of my punishment Young Master? Shall I strip down as well?" Ciel walked to Sebastian with a devilish grin. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and started undoing his pants.

"Your shirt, get rid of it."

"Yes, my lord.” Sebastian unbuttoned his top layers then folded them neatly. Sebastian put his black coat on the tossed clothes on Ciel's chair. Ciel pulled his butler's pants down to the ground, leaving him in his boxers. Ciel could see Sebastian's cock easily, since it was slipping out through the side. Ciel reached inside of Sebastian's boxers and took hold of his cock.

"Impressive, Sebastian." Ciel held Sebastian's cock with both of his hands.

"Thank you, my lord."

"But I know someone who would enjoy it more, apologize to Grell, like this." Sebastian gave an unsatisfied look of disgust to a smirking Ciel.

"Is that an order?"

"No." Smirked Ciel. "But it’s that or you'll be Pluto's bottom bitch, whenever he's ready, you're gonna have to be nice to him too. You can pretend he's a cat, a big horny barking cat." Ciel chuckled and released Sebastian's cock from his grasp. "You're be doing that every day until I say otherwise. Squat." Sebastian squatted, Ciel took his time to look over Sebastian's body. His abs could be seen by his unbuttoned shirt and his package touched the ground. Ciel was pleased with his butler's physique[figure]. "So, which one will it be?"

"With all due respect, young master...I rather be the bottom bitch."

"You start today, but before you do that, go check on kitchen."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian got to his feet and headed to the kitchen. There he saw a naked Finian and a naked Baldroy, jerking each other off. "What are you two doing?"

"Sebastian!" Baldroy stopped what he was doing and looked up in shock.

"Sebastian wanna join?" Finian smiled as he continued to stroke Baldroy's erection. Sebastian looked down at the two, mentally declining the offer but then remembered he was going to be a play thing for Pluto. Sebastian grabbed Finian and pinned him against the wall. Sebastian wasted no time into plowing the young lad while Baldroy watched in shock, as he pumped his meat. Finian dug his fingers into the wall as Sebastian was ripping up his ass, although it hurt being stretched, Finian felt great pleasure from Sebastian's rough movements. Sebastian buried his huge cock inside Finian and filled his ass with cum. Sebastian exited Finian and watched as he slid down to the floor. Sebastian's cock was still hard as cum leaked out.

Sebastian turned to Baldroy, who gulped in fear.

"I'm not really into dudes, no offense Sebastian."

"I'm not either."

"But...you..."

"Orders are orders and you didn't do yours. It'll be wise to take your punishment willingly." Baldroy sighed and got to his feet then faced the wall, like Finian. Sebastian forced his cock into Baldroy, who cried out in pain. Sebastian showed no mercy as his cock destroyed Baldroy's virgin hole. Eventually Baldroy's screams of pain became cries of ecstasy, he begged for more and was greeted with the base of Sebastian's cock buried inside him. Once again Sebastian filled his victim with his seed then left him twitching and sore.

Sebastian's cock stood tall and proud as he walked outside to check on Pluto. Sebastian could feel this would become an everyday thing.

"What kind butler would I be if I couldn't handle an everyday task?" Sebastian asked himself as he saw Pluto's dog figure resting on the steps of the manor. "You need a bath." The guard dog looked up then at the hunk of a man standing behind him. Pluto was engulfed in flames and was changed into his human form. Pluto ran up the stairs and jumped on Sebastian. Sebastian held Pluto in his arms as his cheek was licked.

"Oh Bassy! Never knew you were so well hung." Sebastian ignored the grim reaper’s comment and walked inside to give Pluto his bath.

**The End.**

 


End file.
